Gladstone Gander
Gladstone Gander is the lucky cousin of Donald, son of Gustavo and Daphne Duck. It was invented by the great Carl Barks: his debut in the history Donald Bigmouth of 1948, when he came to the house of his cousin Donald unlucky to evict him and take possession of his property. Origins Most likely Barks was inspired by Lucky Ducky's animated short film Chicken Little in 1943 for the creation of his character. The original prototype of Gastone which debuts in the history Donald Bigmouth is a friendly trafficone thatvivacchia with little cheating at the expense of others, much like a salesman, but soon Barks evolves his character, callingin the new role of duck class snooty and haughty. The proverbial luck and feature is introduced only in 1949 with the story Donald and the mysterious island. He was subsequently Don Rosa to deepen, as for all the other characters Barks, personality and breed of Gastone, giving also many positive qualities and rivalutandolo the eyes of readers. In Italy it is called, in the first translations, Bambo, and later Reginaldolittle chicks. Kinship Gastone is introduced into the world of the ducks as cousin of Donald Duck, and remains so in all the stories in which he appeared. However, his family relationship with the otherducks are unclear and sometimes conflicting. In Donald and the mysterious island Gastone and Donald Duck are presumably both grandchildren of Scrooge 'Scrooge, as both are presented as his heirs. According to the family tree Private Carl Barks Gastone, an orphan, was adopted by Matilda 'Scrooge, which would explain hisrelationship, albeit non-biological, with multibillion; Thisversion, however, is incompatible with the family treedeveloped by Don Rosa, where Gastone figure as the son ofDaphne Duck and Scrooge Gustavo, and as cousin of Donald Duck (and Paperoga) as all three descend from Grandma Duck, but without any blood relationship with the 'Scrooge. In the stories of Don Rosa however Gastone is often presentedas the heir of Scrooge. One might therefore assume that the universe donrosiano Gastone was actually adopted for a short period by Matilda McDuck, following the death of Daphne Duck (definitely next to 1930, since in the history Scalognofugo The triple this is represented still alive at that'years) but which, for reasons of representation or "rejection"of death in Disney stories, this complicated change parentalnot been represented in the Tree herd book of the master of Kentucky. To complicate matters further, a statement of Barks, after thedefinition of genealogy donrosiana, and perhaps with a notepolemic against the author younger: "Gastone and Donald Duck are cousins: their mothers were sisters". Remainsvery doubtful that these two sisters can identify, at least in part, with Matilda and Hydrangea designed and characterized by Don Rosa: or rather, according to Barks, should simply remain indeterminate? In stories Italian Gastone is generally considered as Donald Duck, Scrooge's nephew (his uncle) and Grandma Duck(grandmother); Italian tradition in this situation could be explained by accepting that the two elderly goslings arebrother and sister, version often present in Italy but notaccredited in the United States. In 1992 Gastone, which according to all the available sourceswould seem only child, is given even a grandson, confirmingthe "rule" that, both in the universe of ducks than in mice,almost every adult main character should have one or moregrandchildren of the same sex, and similar with similar characteristics (without the details of the relationship areextensive). It is in fact a copy in childhood version of his uncle, both for the name (Gastoncino) and physical appearance, both for sheer luck and intolerable presumption,which is to discount to peers Huey, Dewey, Qua. Clothing and appearance The first creature born from the pencil of Barks is far fromGastone current, more worn, slightly bald and devoid of its classic aristocratic hair. Barks was the same to evolve his character by giving all those features that made the duckarrogant and full of himself for excellence. To mark this change beak was drawn upward, leggings were added to the legs and the fedora on his head. The tuft became much morethick and nice and the jacket more elegant. These features have been preserved intact until today and save some details - such as the stick or headscarf - though not present in all the stories, the physiognomy of the luckyduck remained very similar to the one designed by Barks in 1949. Character Gladstone Gander is a real boastful, conceited and full of himself. He always has a cavalier attitude and swagger, without hesitation. He has no intention of finding a stable joband is an optimist convinced, certain that his luck will get them all you want. Worked in fact only a single occasion in the history told Donald and amulet cousin Gladstone, where he confesses with great shame dishonor that has tried it, justifying it as a moment of weakness. In many stories is attracted to Daisy who tries unsuccessfully to steal his cousin: this course is another reason to fight with Donald. The two indeed have a peaceful relationship. Thecholeric temperament of the one and the other make thearrogant always conflictual their numerous meetings, and onlyin a few stories the two manage to find some understandingand to work together in a serene way. Fatures The sheer luck that has Gastone is its most striking feature. Manages to have all that want for free without ever having to work. The typical day of Gastone in fact is an endlesssuccession of random discoveries of valuables that shouldonly collect from the ground, and prizes and winnings that are delivered at home. His proverbial luck is a family heirloom acquired from the mother Daphne Duck thanks to a mysterious magic design -from the prophetic name scalognofugo triplo- track barn onthe farm as a gift from a painter vagabond. The duck also has to undergo even twenty-four hours a yearof intense misfortune - the very day of his birthday - whenlightning struck him in full at an early age. If Gastone triumphsin all thanks to good fortune, however, there is the classicexception to the rule where the luck nothing can for his pupil.Daisy Duck, despite continued courting and the attention thatthe floods, prefers always the unlucky Donald. Agrees to go out with a lucky duck just to make her boyfriend jealous. In some recent stories Italian, to make the most sympatheticcharacter in Gladstone Gander to readers, the authors use ofnarrative devices to make him lose his fortune so he can live the life of an ordinary duck. Obviously at the end of the adventure the luck comes back from his pupil returningeverything to normal. Arrogance Conscious of having the luck on his side, Gladstone is oftengrumpy and arrogant with their relatives, especially with Donald, his rival in love: often, in fact, refuses to help Donald and does not show the slightest solidarity with him. In general,it seems that Gastone not feel affection for anyone, and dovery well without either love bonds of friendship that: even when courting Daisy apparently do more to annoy Donald thatb ecause really in love with her. However, in some episodes, especially the newer ones, the authors have tried to re-evaluate the character, and Gladstone eappears even generous with his cousin, so much to help himwhen he is in trouble. Again, l '"help" of Gaston often boilsalways frustrated in trying to transfer to his unfortunate cousinof his fortune, "teaching" to live a comfortable life and lessfrantic. Alter ego In the saga of Ultraheroes was introduced the character of Cloverleaf, masked alter ego of Gladstone, whose superpoweris obviously the sheer luck that allows him to be a terribleopponent. Another secret identity of Gladstone is the Masked Executioner introduced in Papernovela Silvia Ziche. In some stories also Gastone, as well as its cousins, is an agent of the secret society created by PIA Scrooge 'Scroogefor the defense of his considerable estate. His code name isCo-Co 1 (ie agent Dismissal Continuous 1). Category:Arrogant Category:Rivals Category:Wealthy Category:Male Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:In Love Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Poor Category:Animals Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Fighter Category:Archenemy Category:Incompetent Heroes Category:Cowards Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Thieves